Caspian Should've Stayed Home
by GeritaShipper565
Summary: They were having the best of times until some bandits stole from them. All the Pevensies, except Peter, and Caspian run off to catch them but turn up empty handed. Caspian is left to tell the High King that they lost them. But, he takes it better than expected and the results are marvellous, for Peter. Peter/Caspian


Peter/Caspian smut for my very close friends who are also my beta readers. Warning: Throne sex, dirty talk, teasing, riding, Peter taking control, lots of Spanish. If you are triggered by any of these, I suggest you don't read this. The Spanish is in italics and the meanings are at the end of the fic. I hope you enjoy, please R&R. Also the Pevensies stay in Narnia because reasons.

Just a quick thing before you read the fic, Cair Paravel has been rebuilt so Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy stay there while Caspian stays in the castle where he grew up. He was visiting for an important meeting, jk he went to meet the Pevensies because he gets lonely ok don't judge, and some bandits stole some stuff. The fic starts where that left off.

 _No one_

Caspian strode into the court yard while muttering angrily. He couldn't believe those bandits had the audacity to steal from them. _Them_! _The Kings and Queens of_ _ **Narnia**_! He was pissed beyond belief. " _Uno momento por favor, señor_. But do you know where High King Peter is?" he inquired, stopping a fawn. "He is in the throne room," she answered before bowing and leaving.

Caspian sighed nervously as he made his way towards the throne room. Peter would definitely _not_ be pleased. He was sitting on his throne, looking deep in thought with his head resting on his interlaced fingers. His crown was perched on his head slightly lopsided with his legs crossed. "I am sorry Peter, we lost the bandits near the river," he murmured, kneeling before him. "I assumed as much," Peter muttered, smirking at the young King before him.

"Say Caspian, where are my siblings?" he inquired, reaching a hand down to caress Caspian's cheek. He blushed before stuttering, "Um t-they're still tracking them." "So they will not be returning soon?" Peter clarified, cupping Caspian's chin. Caspian shook his head and licked his lips in anticipation. He's aware he should be concerned, okay _very_ concerned, of people walking in. They are in a rather public place after all but the thought vanished with the look Peter gave him.

"How long do you suppose we have?" Peter questioned, tilting his head to kiss him deeply. Caspian shrugged and Peter rolled his eyes. Peter pulled back suddenly and smiled sweetly at Caspian. "Use your words dear," Peter purred, taking off his crown and resting it on the side arm. Caspian huffed in annoyance, "About an hour or so, _dear_."

Peter refrained from rolling his eyes as he cast off his cape. It pooled around his legs as he stood. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you," he murmured, pulling Caspian into his lap as he sat. He stumbled and braced himself with his legs on either side of Peter. Caspian glanced down at the smirking man beneath him. "Better be quick," Peter whispered, softly biting Caspian's earlobe.

Caspian gasped quietly and rocked his hips. Peter made a noise and continued kissing all the way down Caspian's collar. Caspian sunk his nails into his palm as Peter slid a hand under his shirt and pulled it off. "Are you alright?" he inquired, sucking a mark onto his neck. He nodded and gripped the headrest tightly as he rocked back and forth on Peter's lap. Peter moaned softly and gripped Caspian's hips with enough force to bruise.

"Ahh _, sí._ Peter..." Caspian threw his head and shut his eyes in utter bliss as he rode Peter. "You're such a dirty young man. Imagine if I had left instead of Edmund, what would you have done? Suffer? Or go to your room?" Peter teased, running a hand through Caspian's hair. "You look so beautiful up there. I'm beginning to want you up there all the time," Peter mused as Caspian arched into him.

Peter chuckled in amusement as Caspian made a sound of complaint as he stopped him from continuing his act of riding him. "I'm sorry _, My King_ , but we have to get this show on the road," Peter hummed, unbuckling Caspian's pants. Caspian raised his hips and started working on Peter's.

Caspian relaxed as Peter took full control. He always loved it when he did. He would start talking in a way that always made Caspian's mouth water and his pants want to cry. He was brought back to reality when Peter started thumbing the head of his cock. He shuddered and arched his back as Peter stroked up and down. When he seemed satisfied with what he did, he positioned himself with Caspian's entrance.

He often wondered if Caspian used to be a professional whore before because the way he just grinds down on his cock was anything but kingly. He had asked before but…it hadn't ended well. The noise Caspian was making was practically begging Peter ro take charge and fuck him into oblivion. Honestly, what kind of High King would he be if he denied his lover that?

"Hmm, _sí, más duro, a la mierda_! Peter, ahh, Peter, right _**there**_. _¿Por qué se burlan de mí?_ "Caspian's random Spanish was quite the turn on. Peter was picking up bits and pieces of what he said but he was far too focused on making sure Caspian saw planets until the next day.

 _Dios mio_. Caspian will surely die if Peter kept up the brutal pace. With a cock hitting his prostate repeatedly and a tongue set on ravaging his mouth, he will surely die. "Always so tight, Caspian." That was his downfall. Peter fucking destroyed him as soon as he uttered the words. Caspian came so hard that he saw white and he was sure that that was not right.

"You're such a good King Caspian," Peter congratulated, petting Caspian's head. He just glared at him as he began putting his clothes back on. "What?" he inquired as he tied on his cape. Caspian grumbled angrily and shakily got off Peter's lap. He caught him before he could crash into the floor. Peter just gave him a cheeky grin as he helped dress him. "I don't think you can walk to your room so…" Peter trailed off, gesturing wildly.

"I wonder why," Caspian muttered sarcastically as they started climbing the staircase. Peter laughed and left Caspian in his room. He changed quickly and skipped downstairs to wait. It wasn't even five minutes later until his siblings returned. They raced through the gate and came to a stop near him. "Say Peter, where is Caspian?" Edmund asked, glancing around the courtyard.

"Your brother is an utter brat!" Caspian yelled from his bedroom window. "Why?" Lucy queried, squinting to see him. Peter coughed, "Reasons, anyway, what happened?" "I, for one, am terribly famished. So if you'll excuse me," Susan said, walking off.

"I knew you would snog on the throne," Edmund declared smugly when Susan and Lucy left. "We did much more than snogging. I can describe it to you if you want," Peter replied, grinning mischievously. "I am _never_ _ **EVER**_ sitting there again," Edmund gagged, pretending to hurl into a shrub. Peter cackled and followed his sisters.

Where the fuck did dis plot come from?! God, I can't write porn these days without plot coming in like a whore. But I did warn it, should've listened. Aah, that satisfying moment when you finish a smutty fic. Leaves you feeling empty along with the characters but whatever. Spanish translation: (P.S. I used Google translate because I ain't that good:'( )

Uno momento por favor, señora- One minute please madam.

Dios mio- Oh my God

Si- Yes

Sí, más duro- Yes harder

A la mierda- Fuck

¿Por qué se burlan de mí? - Why do you tease me?

Just realized this is easily the smuttiest fic I have written that others have read. Well then, I hope yall enjoyed the porn. I have spent my time on it. Tho I have nothing to do so this was fun to write. So I thank you all for reading this trash. Bye, until the next time inspiration hits.


End file.
